Shinigamiin Greece! Chapter 1
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Yamamoto has sent Aleshi and gang to Greece to investigate the rumor of the Minotaur being an ancient hollow...


Shinigami…in Greece?!

"Wait…what?" I asked, a little confused.

"You, Toushirou, Hikari, Ichigo, Hiroto, Momo, and Rukia will go to the country Greece in the human world to investigate a strange ancient hollow. In ancient times the people referred to it as The Minotaur. You may know of it." Yama-sama explained.

"I know of it. I accept the mission. I'll have everyone head out tonight." I said.

I dialed the number of Hikari's cell phone and waited for her to pick up. Finally she answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Oi, Hika-chan! We've been assigned a mission. I need you, Ichigo, and Hiroto to come to Soul Society now. We have a mission." I said.

"Oh, really? What is it?" she asked.

"We have to go to Greece." I said, a little confusion in my voice.

"Greece? Why?"

"I can't keep talking Hika-chan. I need to pack and gather up everyone else." I said, hanging up.

I rushed back to my barracks to pack. I packed quickly and hurried to the 10th squad to grab Toushirou. I ran quickly, bag in hand, to try and leave as soon as possible. I just wanted to get out of here. I've always wanted to go and see the Labyrinth. Greek Mythology was always interesting to me for some strange reason. The Minotaur was one of my favorites. I always loved the story between Theseus and Ariadnae. It was so sweet. I loved how she offered to go into the Labyrinth and help him defeat the monster within. That, and how he promised to take her back to Athens with him. I'm just a hopeless romantic.

I arrived at the Squad 10 barracks and quickly entered. I rushed to Toushirou's office and nearly knocked the door off its hinges. Toushirou looked at me awkwardly and I waved the look off.

"You need to pack like, now! We need to get going soon." I said.

"Why? What for?" he asked, going back to his paper work.

"We have a mission in the human world." I said, walking out.

Toushirou shouted after me, but I ignored him. Then I remembered the _ other _member of our team. I turned back around.

"Would you tell Hinamori? She's supposed to come with us."

I headed to Squad 13 to grab Rukia. I knocked on the Ukitake-Taicho's door and opened it. He looked up from his paper work and smiled at me.

"Konbanwa, Aleshi-taicho. What brings you here?" he greeted.

"Do you know where I could find Rukia? I'm supposed to take her on a mission to the human world." I said.

"She should be in her room."

"Alright. Arigatougozaimasu!"

I quickly made my way to Rukia's room. I wanted to leave _now_. This was gonna be sooooo cool! I know, I already talked about this but, I LOVE Greek mythology! To experience the sight of a myth would be sooooo awesome! I knocked rapidly on Rukia's door and waited impatiently. She finally opened the door with a questioning look on her face.

"What is it, Aleshi-taicho?" she asked.

"Pack your things, Ru-Ru! We've got a mission to the human world and we're leaving in about ten minutes!" I exclaimed.

"Alright! Hold on a minute!"

She went back into her room and began packing quickly. She came out a few minutes later with her bag, which was visibly over packed and stuffed beyond its limit. Rukia didn't seem to care, though. She grabbed my wrist and we ran to the Senkaimon. Toushirou and Momo were already there waiting for us. Just as we arrived, Ichigo, Hikari and Hiroto came through the Senkaimon, bags in hand.

"Everyone ready?" I asked, "cause, we're not stopping till we get to our hotel in Greece!"

Everyone nodded. Boy, was I excited! The labyrinth! The Minotaur! Ack! I grabbed Toushirou's hand as we stepped through the Senkaimon, smiling the whole time.

Hikari's POV

"Yo Hikari who was that?" Hiroto asked.

We had just got back from defeating a hollow and I was so not in the mood for a mission.

"Leshi-chan. She said that Yama-baka wants me, you, and Ichigo to go on a mission with Leshi-chan, Hitsu-taichou, Hinamori, and uh …Rukia…." I mumbled.

I really hate going on missions with Rukia. All Ichigo ever does is talk with her and act like I'm never around. Curse you Kuchiki!

"Oh, so I take it you don't want Rukia to come?" he smirked.

"Yes, because all Ichigo does is worry about her when we are on missions with her." I growled.

"I take it you're a little jealous?" he questioned with a slightly sad tone.

"No, she just interrupts everything." I sighed. '

Yama-baka. Baka Kuchiki.' I thought.

"Oh! Okay then so where are we going?" he asked immediately, having a change in attitude.

"Greece. Anyway, I'll call Ichi and inform him of the mission. After that I'll make up an excuse for my mom to let me go. While I do that you start packing. " I ordered.

"Hai, hai." he groaned.

"Oi Ichigo." I shouted on the phone.

"Nani Hikari. It's late and we just finished off that hollow." He groaned.

"Yeah, I know, but we have a new mission." I sighed.

"Great, what is it now?" he asked.

"We have to go to the soul society to meet up with Aleshi, Hinamori, Hitsu, and Rukia. We have an urgent mission in Greece apparently." I explained.

"Rukia! So she's okay now?" He asked.

"Yep and in perfect condition." I sighed.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow Hikari."

"Yeah see you." I hung up.

That night, we all went to the Senkaimon with bags in hand.

"Konbanwa, Leshi-chan!" I smiled.

Aleshi's POV

We finally arrived in the human world, right in the middle of Karakura Town. Apparently, according to Yama-sama, we were to go to the nearest airport, get tickets, and fly nonstop to Greece. That would be fun…not. A flight from here to Greece was 15 hoursand 25 minutes. I didn't want to be on a plane that long! Especially on the same plane as Momo. If she sat anywhere near me…you don't even want to know what would happen.

It took two hours to get to the airport. We took about 3 cabs to get there. When we got there, Ichigo was the only one with money left. That was a problem. He couldn't pay for ALL of us…could he? I gave a side glance to Ichigo, wondering if he really had that much money.

"Hey, Ichigo? Do you have enough money to cover us ALL for a plane ticket?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that would be all the money I brought." He said.

"Then use it. Yama-sama wanted us all there."

"But…how're we gonna eat when we get there?"

"We could leave our bodies at the hotel. Just go in shinigami form."

"But that's stealing!"  
"No, that's paranormal activity!"


End file.
